1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the management of computer systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a security auditing system and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Security policy compliance products use queries to retrieve particular objects and attributes from a target system and compare the objects and attributes against a desired state. Depending upon the particular system, the cost of the queries is high, i.e., is resource intensive. Accordingly, it is desirable to minimize the number of queries.